


Fanart for Under the Veil by poplasia

by SarcasticBeanie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Under the Veil, What am I doing, What is art, i have tests tomorrow fuuuuuuuuu, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBeanie/pseuds/SarcasticBeanie
Summary: As the Title suggest!Thank you, poplasia, for gifting us with this wonderful piece of writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



 

sans 

sans and "rattles"

the movement in the second picture is inspired by the Chinese manga artist, 炎久's "给我哭“.

Thank you for the beautiful writing!

 


	2. This is like one picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m very late for this but still.

Ravenclaw! Sans with ice cream. I know the ice cream thing was a while ago buuuut yeah. You know.


End file.
